Manhattan Knight
by Metron99
Summary: When news of a "winged avenger" reaches the Manhattan Clan, they believe another Gargoyle has joined their crusade of Protection. but, they soon discover that it is not one of their kind..but, a Human masquerading as a "Bat-Man" None the less, this "Human Gargoyle" proves to be a kindred spirit. and, maybe something MORE for Angela. [AngelaxOC]
1. Nocturnal Guardian

**Manhattan Knight**

**Summary:** When news of a "winged avenger" reaches the Manhattan Clan, they believe another Gargoyle has joined their crusade of Protection. but, they soon discover that it is not one of their kind..but, a Human masquerading as a "Bat-Man" None the less, this "Human Gargoyle" proves to be a kindred spirit. and, maybe something MORE for Angela. [AngelaxOC]

**Gargoyles copyright Greg Weisman/Disney**

** Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics**

* * *

**Manhattan Knight**  
**Chapter 01: Nocturnal Guardian**

The full moon shined in an overcast night sky,the metropolitan cityscape left the island of Manhattan aglow in the darkness.

Save for _one_ place.

Far, far from the main city was an old part of Manhattan.  
a very _bad_ neighborhood where the only 'citizens' were thieves and criminals. Even the police stayed far away from this dark area.

A black car pulled up to a curb, and stopped. The doors opened, and out came four men, one carried a briefcase. The two largest men looked around the area checking for threats. Satisfied, the men all entered a seemingly abandoned building.

Inside, the gang entered a room where they encountered four other men. Similarly to the first group, two were clearly muscle, one was the leader, and one handled the merchandise.

"I assume you are our client." said the leader. The man with the briefcase handed over his prize to the leader then stepped back to keep watch.

The other man smiled. "You would be correct." he said. "So, do you have the money?"

The man with the briefcase opened it revealing many stacks of dollar bills, across the top, Benjamin Franklin smiled at the deal that was about to go down. "Two million. As promised." he said.

The other man took the open briefcase and grinned greedily. "Merry freakin' Christmas." he joked.

"Yeah-yeah, cut the wisecracks. Just show me the guns you promised _me_, or I walk out with my cash."

The arms dealer smirked. "Oh, but of course." The arms dealer snapped his fingers and his men took out their own cases. Opening them, then unveiled some shiny, almost futuristic looking guns. The leader stared in awe. _"Oooooo..."_

"These are the latest in advanced weaponry. Hijacked from CyberBiotocs itself." The arms dealer then drew our a gun, showing it off. "It's no bigger than a simple handgun but, packs enough firepower to bust through tank armor. with just **one** of these, you could hold the city for ransom. And, there's nothing the cops can do about it, either."

The man eyed the arms dealer. "Impressive but knowing you, you must've already sold some of these to somebody else."

The arms dealer smirked and gave a small shrug. "A man has to make a living. But, with the approaching Dracon-Brod turf war coming..." The arms dealer twirled the gun in his hand. "You can't really afford to be ill-equipped for what's to come."

The buyer eyed him, then exhaled sharply."Fine. I'll take the whol-"

**POP! – _CRASH!_**

Suddenly, the single light bulb that illuminated the room blew out leaving everyone in pitch black darkness.

**"WHAT THE-!?"**

**"WHAT WAS THAT?!"**

**_"I CAN'T SEE!"_**

"Re-lax, Ladies. Probably just blown fuse box, somewhere."

"Well, **SOMEBODY** better turn it back on!"

"Sheesh..Fine, I'll go."

The sound of footsteps was heard, followed by a creaking sound.

"Alright, it's gotta be one of the-**_GEERK!" _**The sound of a blunt crash was heard. Followed by a body dropping.

"Rick!? H-hey, you okay Ri-" A blow was heard, followed by another _THUD_ sound.

"Oh, sh*t: **SOMBODY'S in he**-**_GAAHH!"_**

The sounds of blows, grunts, groans, and thuds were heard. The dealer's heart beat rapidly as he began to panic.

_Something_ was in the room, taking down everyone else One-by-One. But, the room was so dark that he couldn't even see the nose on his face.

"Who's there?! **_SOMEBODY ANSWER ME!"_**

The room soon fell silent. _Dead_ silent. Ironically, this just made the dealer more scared.

"H-hello?.." called the dealer, his voice shaky. "A-anyone there?"

Nobody answered him.

His heart pounding, the Dealer frantically reached into his pocket. Breathing rapidly, he at last found what he was searching for: a lighter.

**FLIKT!, FLIKT!**

"Come on. Come on!"

The dealer desperately tried to strike a flame. but only got sparks.

Finally, a flame lit.

"Oh, thank g-"

The dealer suddenly froze still as a statue. Right in front of him was a horned 'creature' with empty white eyes. His horrific features illuminated by the flame's amber glow, giving the already demonic looking creature a hellish appearance.

"**_AAAAHHHHH!"_**

**BAM!**

The creature suddenly struck the dealer hard in the jaw, knocking him out cold.

**[Hours Later...]**

The dealer groaned as he began to awaken. He muttered gibberish as he slowly opened his eyes. His blurred vision soon cleared up and, to his shock, he found he was several stories high.

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_**screamed the dealer as loud as he could.

The dealer stared down with wide eyes. The street below was so far down, he could barely see any cars or people. He then looked up and saw the only thing preventing him from falling to his doom was a long, thick cable tightly wrapped around his ankles. He began to panic, his body swaying as he dangled like a worm on a fishing line. His mind was racing as he tried to process how he got to be way up here, and more importantly, how he was to get out of this alive. It was then that he noticed a dark, grotesque figure high above him. From his vantage point, it looked like a gargoyle. But, it moved it's head, looking right at him.

It wasn't a stone statue..it was quite alive.

**_"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_**screamed the dealer, again.

The horned creature then reached out and grabbed the cable holding the dealer. This only made him panic more.

"**NO!, NO!, NO! PLEASE!, DON'T-!"**

The horned creature began to pull the dealer up to him. He panicked as he got closer and closer to the creature with each tug. As the creature gripped his leg, the dealer shut his eyes tight, expecting a swift death. Instead, the creature held him over the edge of the building by his shirt.

"Open your eyes." commanded the creature, his voice dark.

The dealer shook his head. "No." mouthed the terrified man, his voice weak.

"**OPEN THEM!**" shouted the creature, his voice harsh.

Scared out of his wits, the dealer obeyed. He looked, and saw not an inhuman monster..but, a _man_ in a cowled mask. However, the dealer was in a state of extreme terror. So, the fact that his captor was human escaped him.

All he saw..was a Black, Horned Demon.

"Look at me."

The Dealer stared into his soulless eyes. "Who-?What **ARE** You!?"

The dark _man_ gripped the dealer tighter."I'm _Batman_."

The dealer whined in his throat.

"Please. **_Don't kill me!"_**

"You are going to tell me what I want to know." said Batman, ignoring the dealer's pleas

"Anything! I'll tell you anything**!"**

"Good." said Batman, loosening his grip

"Tony Dracon and Tomas Brod are gearing up for a turf war. And, I know you sold weapons to both sides. You _are_ going to tell me where they are."

"I don't know!"

"Wrong answer."

"No, Wait..**STOOOOO**-**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_**

Batman released the dealer, letting him fall. The man screamed as he dropped, staring straight down at the ground below. Fortunately, the cable held. Bouncing him like a bungee cord. Batman then gripped the cord, and pulled him back up again. Gripping his shirt again, Batman glared at the panicking man.

"Let's try this again." said Batman. "Dracon, Brod.** Talk!"**

The dealer was in tears."I don't know, man I really, **really** don't know!"

"Then, tell me what you _do_ know."

The dealer gulped hard.

"I- I did sell some guns to Dracon and Brod's men. B-b-but, I _Never_ saw them in person, I swear! I only did business with their Number One Guys!"

"Their lieutenants." said Batman, thinking aloud.

"Yeah!, Th- that's right!"

Batman jerked the dealer closer to him, his face inches from his own. "What are their names!?"

The dealer was shaking like a leaf.

"Their names! **Now!**"

"Dane!, J-J-Jack Dane. H- he's an old dude, Brod's number one guy!"

"And Dracon's?!"

"I..I don't know, nobody knows his real name. Ev'rybody calls him Glasses, he's African."

"Where can i find them? And, don't lie to me. I'll know."

"D-D-Dane is a Health Nut! You'll probably find him at any Gym or Fitness Club in the city!"

"And, Glasses?!"

"**I don't know! **The guy is real paranoid, nobody but Dracon knows where he is!"

"I'll find him." said Batman, darkly.

The dealer groaned, whimpered then passed out.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Sweet dreams."

**[Later]**

A Police Squad-car pulled up to the NYPD building.

The squad-car stopped, and two officers emerged. A uniformed African man eyed the unconscious (and, cuffed) arms dealer left at the steps of the building.

"Well, well, well..." began Officer Morgan. "Bernie Issacs, the infamous arms dealer. Interpol's been looking all over for you. Hhmm. Guess they should've looked here."

Morgan, and his partner lifted the still unconscious man up and, carried him off into the building, where he'd no doubt face jail time upon his awakening.

The whole scene being watched by a dark, shadowy figure atop a nearby building. He slowly stepped back into the shadows, disappearing.

**[Later, at the Clock Tower]**

A dark haired woman in a red jacket climbed up into the inner workings of the clock tower above the NYPD building.

Inside..were a group of flesh-and-blood _gargoyles_. All engaged in some pretty 'normal' activities.

"Hey, guys." began the woman, softly.

The gargoyles looked at the woman and smiled.

"Greetings, Elisa. It is good to see you." said Goliath, the biggest and strongest of them.

An older Gargoyle glanced at her from a chair. While three younger ones, and a young female also looked at her.

"Hey, Elisa." began Brooklyn. "What brings you here?"

Elisa smiled. "Oh, I just wanted to say hi before I go on patrol with Matt. And to say thank you for that 'gift' you left for us."

Goliath raised an eyebrow. "Gift?"

"Yeah. Bernie Issacs, the infamous arms dealer. Morgan found him unconscious at our doorstep. When he woke up, he was rambling about a 'horned monster' so, I assumed that one of you guys were helping out with my job."

Goliath approached his human friend. "Elisa, we've haven't left the clock tower since we awoke. And, I do not recollect encountering any 'arms dealer'."

Elisa froze, confused. "But- but, I was _there_! I heard him! He was raving about a winged creature with glowing white eyes attacking him."

Goliath took a moment to process this.

"Do you think..there are _other_ gargoyles in Manhattan?" questioned Angela, Goliath's daughter.

Goliath looked away. "No..if there were, we would have known of it long ago."

Elisa was just as puzzled as Goliath was. "Well, if none of you guys did it, Who did!?"

* * *

**Author Note: Ironically, this was a tough chapter to write (Chapter One) as I wanted to introduce Batman, but make it vague enough that it seems like a standard Gargoyles story.**

** I obviously went ahead with the Batman-Gargoyle similarities by describing Batman as such BEFORE his identity is revealed to the reader. (and, ever afterwards..characters still perceive him as such due to Elisa's description)**

** I should go ahead and warn that this is in AU with slight canon.**

** in terms of timelines, this story takes place shortly after "The Gathering Parts I-II" Angela is still new to the Manhattan Clan, and they all still live in the Clock Tower.**

** my deviation from canon is my new version of the Tony Dracon/Tomas Brod turf war. in which Dracon ISN'T in prison (oh, those high priced lawyers..) and, is a major threat again.**

** this was done so Batman can have some Normal adversaries and, a chance to show that he and the Gargoyles aren't all that different from each other.**

** Eventually, I'll get to Supervillain involvement, but, for now..I'm focusing on standard crime in Manhattan.**

** The events of this story take place in the year: 1996 (duh)**

EDIT: Got me a Beta Reader who edited the chapter.

Hopefully, this updated chapter is an improvement.


	2. Daniel Cullen

**Gargoyles copyright Greg Weisman/Disney**

** Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics**

* * *

**Manhattan Knight**  
**Chapter 02: Daniel Cullen**

* * *

**[July 13th, 1996, 2:36PM]**

The sun shined brightly over the new york skyline.  
and, towering above all..was the Eyrie Building (Home and Office of David Xanatos)

without a doubt, the tallest of all of Manhattan's skyscrapers whose pinnacle "pierced" the very clouds that loomed over the city.

and, atop the master tower..was an odd structure indeed: a 10th century medieval castle.

Truely, Xanatos critics have often wonder the neccessity of such a structure  
(while tourist simply flocked in droving masses to admire such a blend of Modern and Ancient Arcitecture.)

whatever the case, the Eyrie Building was one of Manhattan's landmarks.

and, a place with many secrets.

**[Eyrie Building, The Great Hall]**

mechanical doors slid open,  
and, in walked a young, suave looking man.

he smiled as he eyed his beautiful wife, and infant child.

"hello, Fox.." began David Xanatos

"I see you and Alexander are having a wonderful time."

Fox smiled a "seductive" smile.

"it is even more wonderful now that 'you' are here, David."

Xanatos smiled as he approached his family.  
he bent down, and tickled the tiny nose of his son

delighting in the child's laughter.

"he is going to be a great man, someday.." began Xanatos, with pride

Fox grinned.

"I am sure he'll live up to the name of 'Xanatos'.."

Fox then smirks.

"AND, Fox."

Xanatos couldn't help just smile at that.

"yes..he certainly will."

Fox then looked at her husband.

"so..I hear you plan to "pay back" Goliath for saving our son."

Xanatos nodded.

"Yes, and I meant every word, my dear.  
I owe him a debt of graditude..and, I think I've found a way."

"how?" asked Fox, curious

"well-"

At that moment, mechanical doors opened and, a stiff, blonde man in glasses walked inside.

"sorry to disturb you, Mr. Xanatos..  
but, someone from Wayne Enterprise is here to see you."

Xanatos paused..Fox looked at him.

"Wayne?!..Bruce Wayne?"

"a fellow businessman, my dear." began Xanatos

"one who I have many dealings with."

"Yes..that is the reason for this "surprise meeting", Mr. Xanatos." said Owen

"His representative is here to discuss the possible Extension,  
or, 'Termination' of current and future business contracts."

Xanatos stood up, looking at his trusted aid.

"Termination?"

Owen nodded.

"yes, sir.

he is keeping further details private,  
but, it appears he is performing a routine 'inspection' of our facilities."

Xanatos stroked his beared chin, pondering this.

"well..I wouldn't want to lose a valued associate.  
Have this representative meet me in my office."

"at once, sir."

Owen turned, and promtly left.  
Xanatos then turned, and faced his wife.

"forgive me, my dear..but, "Business is Business."

"of course, dear."

Xanatos smiled, then walked off calmly.

**[Xanatos Office]**

Xanatos waited patiently in his office, tapping a pen on his desk.

after about a few minutes,  
the door opened, and, in walked Owen Burnett.

"Mr. Xanatos, may I present Daniel Cullen of Wayne Enterprises."

Xanatos looked, and saw a young man enter his office.  
he immediatly noticed his distictive 'firey red hair' which sported curly locks.

he also nearly chuckled as seeing he wore a suit almost identical to his own.

"I shall leave you to conduct your business, then." said Owen, as he left

Daniel remained silent as he entered the office.  
Xanatos put on his trademark 'smile', and reached out his hand.

"greetings, Mr. Cullen..so good to meet with you."

Daniel just eyed Xanatos.  
quietly rejecting his offer to shake hands.

Xanatos quickly got the message,  
and, stood up from his desk and approached him.

"I must say, you have me at a surprise.  
I half expected a meeting with Bruce Wayne."

"Mister Wayne..is a VERY busy man." said Daniel, finally speaking

"but, nothing escapes his notice..which is why he sent here on his behalf."

Xanatos chuckled lightly.

"Yes..so I've heard.  
So, care to take a seat?"

"no, thank you, I'd rather stand."

Daniel then turned and took a walk around Xanatos office, observing it.

"you're building is quite remarkable." began Daniel

"a tower so high, it dawrfs even the World Trade Center.  
spearing into the skies, and topped off with an ancient scottish castle."

Xanatos shrugged.

"yes, well..I wanted it, so I-"

Daniel suddenly turned, glaring sternly at Xanatos.

"what do you think this place is: Mount Olympus?!  
because you are certainly no "god", Xanatos."

Xanatos eyed Daniel.

"I'm sorry?"

Daniel made an unreadable expression.  
then, continued to observe the office.

"I am sure you are curious on the purpose of this meeting."

Xanatos put on his best smile.

"yes..something about contract negotiations regarding Xanatos and Wayne Enterprises."

"that is correct." said Daniel, calmly

"Mr. Wayne previously had a partnership with Lex Luthor of Metropolis..

but, dealings with LexCorp feel apart when Luthor was discovered,  
to be conspiring with a known gotham city criminal called "The Joker."

Daniel faced Xanatos.

"While we had no prior knowledge to Luthor's hidden agendas, the public didn't see it that way.  
it took a great deal of time for Mr. Wayne to salvage his reputation in the wake of the LexCorp Scandal.

and, both Mr. Wayne and his company's Board of Directors Agree,  
that to avoid repeating that incident, we should inspect our other business partners more 'closely."

Xanatos grinned.

"Well, that DOES sound like smart business planning.  
I can see how Bruce's company has thrived for so long."

Daniel eyed Xanatos.

"Mr. Wayne's company has supported Gotham since it's founding, Mr. Xanatos.  
and, each and every generation has held the city, and it's people's, best interest at heart.

can YOU say the same?"

Xanatos smirked.

"well..I can't say so when it comes to 'generations'..YET.  
but, I believe I can say the same for everything else you've said."

Daniel scowled (but, quickly hid it.)

"unlikely."

Xanatos raised an eyebrow.

"Judging by your tone,  
I assume you must have some probable cause to suspect me."

Daniel actually grinned (surprising Xanatos)

"ALOT more than you think." began Daniel

"one of which being your connection to a certain pair of notorious super-criminals: Jackel & Hyena.

even BEFORE they became actors on a totally tasteless television show that YOU created,  
the two had a very bloody history..one you must've known of prior: yet, you still hired them."

Xanatos cleared his throat.

"Y-Yes, well-"

"Whether you purposely had a hand in this does not matter." said Daniel, interrupting Xanatos

"the point is, those two are the most dangerous criminals in New York..maybe even the whole world.  
and, you HAVE a connection to them that cannot be overlooked, or ignored.

If you were truely anything like Mr. Wayne..you would take responsibility for your actions,  
instead of ignoring them as if said problems don't even exist."

Xanatos (for once) was at a loss for words.

Daniel continued to speak as he paced around the office.

"the Jackel & Hyena dilemma is just one of many "suspicious" that we have.  
and, while Mr. Wayne is an understanding man who believes in second chances and redemptions

'Wayne Enterprises' has a reputation to maintain..  
and, would rather not do business with somebody who has agendas that are secret, and amoral in nature.

Xanatos exhaled sharply.

"okay..I admit it: I made some mistakes in the past.  
but, I've already served a prison sentence for one of them.

and, now that I have a wife and newborn son..  
I am quite seriously about starting over with a clean slate."

Daniel eyed Xanatos.

"You had better be telling the truth, Mr. Xanatos.  
because it's my job to ensure that Xanatos Enterprises remains on the "Up-and-Up."

Daniel then approached Xanatos, his face inches from his.

"but, I warn you..if I find out you are still dealing under the table,  
if I find out you are going against your own word..

I won't just cancel all Wayne Enterprises Contracts.  
I will see to it that ALL your secrets are made public."

Xanatos smirked smugly.

"assuming I had any "secrets"  
if you WERE to reveal them, I could lose everything I have."

Daniel made a dark, unreadable expression.

"you reap what you sow, mr. xanatos."

With that, Daniel turned and began to leave.

as he reached the door, he looked back at Xanatos.

"Expect to see more of me in the near future, Mr. Xanatos."

with that, Daniel finally left.  
leaving Xanatos alone with his thoughts.

"I look forward to it." said Xanatos with dry sarcasm

**[Elsewhere in Wyvern Castle]**

Daniel walked down a corridor, passing by some medieval tapestries.

he momentarily stopped at one in paticular..

a tapestry depicting a young girl with firey red hair,  
and, wielding a Bow-and-Arrow against a monsterous bear.

Daniel narrowed his eyes as he stared at the tapestry.

"I assume YOU are the Wayne Representative meeting my husband."

Daniel looked, and saw a woman with ginger red hair,  
a green, "fox" mark on her eye, and carrying a baby.

"HAVE met." said Daniel

"and, my inspection of your husband's business has yet to conclude."

Fox glared at Daniel.

"what does that mean?"

Daniel cast his own glare at Fox.

"It means I'll be checking up on you all daily.  
Ensuring that You, and your Husband remain Honest, Law-Abiding citizens..

instead of the 'Criminals' that i knew full well of."

Fox growled in her throat.

"Hey!, now that isn't-"

"You are FOX, right?: the leader of "The Pack"

"FORMER Leader.  
I've turned my back on that lifestyle.

"SOME of your teammated haven't." said Daniel

"Jackal & Hyena are still the most notorious criminals in New York..  
and, Nobody's seen Wolf for quite some time."

Daniel eyed Fox.

"Every day they are out there..innocent people get hurt.  
and, what have YOU done to quell the desructive behavior of your old teammates."

"I washed my hands of them years ago.." said Fox, defiantly

"they are NO LONGER my concern."

"Watching a crime take place, and doing nothing about it,  
is just as wrong as taking part in a crime in the first place."

Fox scoffed at this.

"God, you sound just like my father."

"good..at least SOMEONE in your family has a conscience."

with that, Daniel turned and walked off.  
Fox glared at him..but, then frown and sighed sharply.

**[NYPD Building, Later That Day]**

a door opens, and Elisa Maza steps into an office.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?"

Maria Chavez looked at Elisa from her desk.

"yes, Detective..take a seat."

Elisa walked in, and sat in front of the desk.

"I just recieved quite an unusual request..but, one you might benefit from."

Elisa eyed her boss, puzzled.

"what do you mean?"

"an employee from Wayne Enterprises wants to hire you as a temporary P.I."

Elisa widened her eyes.

"What!?"

"I am perfectly content you can do this part time job..so, I allowed it."

"a Private Investigator, ME!?  
and, for a Wayne Enterprises Thug!"

"Actually, I prefer being called a 'Gofur."

Elisa gasped at the voice behind her.  
she looked, and saw a young man with red hair right behind her.

"Detective Maza, this is Mr. Daniel Cullen.  
the New York representative for Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises."

Elisa stood up, and faced Daniel..embarassed.

"uhh..hi." said Elisa, still embarassed

"Look..sorry about the "thug" thing, I am sure you are a nice guy.  
but, I'm a COP, not some Hired Mercenary."

Daniel eyed Elisa sternly.

"I'm not taking you away from your 'real' job, Ms. Maza.  
I am simply asking you to perform an investigation on the side, and giving me reports at your leisure."

"Y-Yeah, but-"

"AND..you are the only one qualified for this paticular investigation."

Elisa eyed Daniel suspiciously.

"and, just what is the Subject of this "Investigation?"

"David Petros Xanatos of Xanatos Enterprises."

Elisa gasped, freezing as still as a statue.

"but..But, I thought Xanatos was one of your business partners."

"That all depends on what turns up in OUR investigation.." began Daniel

"Wayne Enterprises past experience with LexCorp has taught us to choose our business partners carefully.  
and, we have reason to believe that Xanatos Enterprises may not be in our best interests.

I, well..Mr. Wayne supsect Mr. Xanatos has comitted more offenses,  
than simply "Posession of Stolen Property", and may be hiding more than he lets on."

Elisa nearly scoffed under her breath.

"tell me about it."

"That is why I want to hire you.  
YOU seem to be the only officer who believes he is a worse criminal since Carmine Falcone."

Elisa eyed Daniel.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Just gather what you can of him, and deliver it to me.

I will either be at New York's Wayne Enterprises building,  
the WayneTECH facility, or the penthouse suite of Wayne Tower..that is where I live."

Elisa paused for a moment.  
she wanted to object, but then she thought of her brother..and, what Xanatos had done to him.

finally, she exhaled sharply.

"i'll..get you what you need, Mr. Cullen."

"Good.  
Now, I'll let you get back to your "Protection and Service."

with that, Daniel left the office..leaving Elisa alone with Capt. Chavez.

**[7:55PM, WayneTECH]**

a black limo drove up to the WayneTECH facility.  
which was a large, box-shaped building surrounded by high security fences.

the limo pulled up to the gate and, the driver promptly lowered the window so the security camera could see his face.

he then flashed an ID Card..to which the gates opened.

as the driver drove into the WayneTECH facility..he spoke to his lone passenger behind him.

"any paticular reason you are visiting WayneTech, sir?"

Daniel sat quietly in the large back seat of the limo.

"Just conducting the usual business." said Daniel

"besides..Gregory Weisman, head of the facility seemed rather enthusiastic on showing me a new project."

"oh..of course, sir.  
sorry about asking, I didn't mean to pry."

Daniel smiled.

"Nonsense, Robert..you are entitled to your opinion."

the limo pulled up near the building.  
Daniel then got out, and walked over to the driver's side.

Robert rolled down his window, again.

"I may be here awhile..so, why don't you head on back.  
I'll call you when I need taken back home."

Robert nodded.

"yes, sir."

Robert rolled the window back up,  
then, drove back to the main gate, leaving.

Daniel smiled, then entered the WayneTECH facility.

Daniel walked calmly into a room,  
where he found a lone man at a workshop.

"Gregory.."

Gregory looked at Daniel..and, smiled.

"ah, Mr. Cullen.  
so good of you to arrive."

after a brief moment of shaking hands, Daniel spoke again.

"I understand you wanted to show me something."

"Yes, something NEW that's based on some schematics by Lucius Fox."

Gregory showed Daniel what looked like Silver, dome-shaped pads.

"what are they?"

"I'm still working out a proper name.  
but, what they do is convert kenetic energy into pure electricity."

Gregory laid the pad down.

"watch."

Gregory took a large wrench..then, bashed the silver pad with it.  
as soon as he did, the pad generated an electrical spark.

as Gregory kept bashing at it, the electrical current surged.

"so, as you can see.." began Gregory, laying the wrench down

"our team have made some progress."

Daniel nodded.

"yes..it appears you have.  
though, I must wonder why you would want to make something like this."

Gregory shrugged.

"I am sure I'll think of some practical use for it.  
the point is: It works, like many of Fox's inventions."

Gregory then went to another part of the table.

"here are some things we have made,  
that has practical usage in the field as Non-Lethal Weaponry."

Gregory reached over, and show Daniel what looked like Grenades.

"THIS is a Concussion Bomb, which when detonated,  
emits a high-pitched sound and blinding flash that disorients hostiles.

and, this is called the "Glue Grenade"  
which true to it's name, immoblized hostiles with sticky, goo substance."

"hmm..that ought to be useful for the Police Force and the Army." said Daniel

"yes..well, they are still in the prototype stage.  
I wouldn't reccomend field usage without proper testing."

Daniel smiled..then, made a serious expression.

"I need to speak with Mr. Wayne, now."

Gregory nodded.

"of course..I'll see to it that you aren't disturbed."

Daniel nodded.

"good man."

with that, Daniel turned and left Gregory's lab.

**[Elsewhere]**

Daniel opened a door into a darkness.  
he found a switch, and turned on the lights.

he then walked down a makeshift staircase, down into the WayneTECH subbasement.  
which was littered with discarded metallic material, and unused devices.

Daniel approached a wall, and glided his hand across the metal surface.  
he then pressed into a hidden button..which opened up a part of the wall.

he then placed his hand on a scanner..which scanned his palm.  
the scanner flashed green, then opened up some doors..revealing a makeshift elevator.

switching the lights back off, Daniel stepped into the lift.  
it's doors shut tight (as did the wall, concealing it)

Daniel stood still as the elevator traveled deep underground.

it soon came to a stop, and opened up..  
revealing a long corridor of earth like a Mine Shaft.

Daniel walked down the long corridor..  
and, entered a large carvern one that had a mix of aged structures, and some modern technology recently placed there.

a swarm of Bats screeched, and flew by as Daniel entered the cave.  
he then walked up a metal staircase, and up to a platform where a massive computer was located.

Daniel approached the machine, and sat down.

"Computer, respond."

a bat symbol appeared on-screen..followed by a male voice.

_(("GREETINGS, BATMAN..HOW MAY I BE OF SERVICE?))_ asked the computer's A.I.

"contact Bruce Wayne in Gotham City." said Daniel

_(("CONTACTING.."))_

_(("CONNECTION ESTABLISHED."))_

at that moment, a visual appeared on one of the monitors.

it showed a man with black, clean cut hair and, dressed in a neat business suit.

_(("Hello, Daniel I was just about to go on Patrol..anything to report?"))_

"a few things, yes." began Daniel

"First, I checked on David Xanatos like you asked.."

_(("what have you found out?"))_

Daniel scoffed.

"Only that he's Arrogant, Sure of Himself,  
and, may have a bit of a 'God Complex."

_(("anything we don't already know?"))_

"If he's hiding something, he'd doing a grand job of it.  
I believe the only difference between Him, and Lex Luthor is that Xanatos has hair.

per your instructions, I planted reconnaissance devices at both HIS office,  
and, the office of his trusted aide: Owen Bernet.

with some luck, I'll get something from either one of them."

_(("Good work..but, I trust you have a contingency plan,_  
_just in case they are discovered."))_

"I do: Detective Elisa Maza.  
she has a history with Xanatos, and ALSO believes he is dirty.

I've hired her as a Private Investigator.  
if she find something on him, she'll let me know."

_(("Can you be sure she can be trusted?"))_

"Most of the NYPD cops are pretty decent, (thank goodness)  
but, Elisa is the only one who doesn't buy into his Philanthropist Image.

in fact, she acts like he's Roman Sionis.  
so, I believe I can count on her to get what I need."

Bruce nodded.

_(("very well..you seem to know what you are doing._

_Now, what of the REAL reason I sent you to New York?"))_

Daniel grew serious as he repositioned himself in his chair.

"The only lead I got on Dracon and Brod are they're liutenants: Jack Dane, and a man called 'Glasses.'

Jack Dane shouldn't be too hard to find, so I may have Brod taken down SOON.  
but, Glasses has no known name (and, is a recluse) so, Tony Dracon may be more complicated."

_(("I'll have Barbara see what she can dig up on Glasses._  
_in the meantime..YOU focus on Dane, and anything else plaguing the city."))_

"Okay..I'll just leave you to your work, then."

Bruce nodded silently..then, cut the transmission.

Daniel then spoke up again.

"Computer, try to find any records of a Jack Dane.  
I want to know everything about this guy: PAST and PRESENT."

_(("AT ONCE, BATMAN._  
_HOWEVER, I FEEL I MUST WARN YOU, THAT SUCH AN ANALYSIS WILL TAKE SOME TIME."))_

"how long?"

_(("DIFFICULT TO DETERMINE.._  
_BUT, MY BEST ESTIMATE IS HOURS AT BEST."))_

"Just have the information ready for me to review once you are finished."

_(("AFFIRMATIVE."))_

with that, the on-screen avatar disappeared.

"So, how went the meeting?"

Daniel turned, and saw Gregory Weisman standing before him.

"so far, so good." began Daniel

"Bruce Wayne has been informed of my current progress,  
so, for the moment: It's business as usual."

Gergory nodded.

"Yes..I thought as much."

"WELL, since we are both here (and, have a moment of peace)  
allow me to show you the changes I've made to your workplace."

Daniel got up out of the chair.

"Changes?"

Gregory grinned.

"just follow me."

Gregory and Daniel walked across the metallic rafters,  
and, down some stairs to another part of the "Batcave"

the two came at what looked like a mechanic's garage.  
Gregory pulled back a tarp, revealing a black, stylized vehicle..somewhat.

"your Urban Assault Vehicle..  
or, "Batmobile" is nearly complete.

a few more Days and Nights, and it'll be on the streets in no time."

"Good work, Gregory." said Daniel

"while the my Stealth Jet can get me places much faster,  
there are some areas where the Batwing CAN'T take me."

Daniel looked at Gregory, again.

"Anything else?"

Gregory smiled.

"Yes..a new Batsuit.  
one of the 'Exo-Skeletal' type."

Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"an Exo-Frame?"

"Never can have too many battle suits..  
especially when it comes to hostiles with superhuman abilities."

Daniel exhaled.

"yes..so I've heard."

Suddenly, an alarm sounded.

_(("ALERT, ALERT,_  
_DISTURBANCE DETECTED."))_ sounded the Batcomputer

Daniel quickly took out a PDA-like device.

"Report disturbance."

_(("RYKERS PENITENTIARY IS CURRENTLY UNDER HEAVY ASSAULT."))_

"Rykers?..that's the Prison Island." said Gregory

Daniel exhaled sharply.

"Nothing like a good old fashion 'Prison Breakout',  
to make me feel right at home in the Big Apple.."

Daniel then raced off for another part of the Batcave.  
Gregory knew where he was going, and promptly went someplace else.

Daniel reached a console, and placed his palm on the scanner.  
the scanner flashed green, and a cube-like obelisk rose out of a platform.

it opened, revealing a black kevlar suit with a bat image on the chest

with it was a horned cowl mask, a long fringed cape  
gloves with sharp spike protruding from the forearms, and some boots.

the only piece that wasn't black was a bronze utility belt.

Daniel removed his clothing, revealing a black fullbody jumpsuit underneith.  
he then took the various batsuit piece from the case, and put them on.

first he put on the 'shirt' and 'pants'  
next, he put on the boots and spiked gloves.

he then took the utility belt, latching it around his waist  
then, took the cape and fastened it onto the batsuit's mantle.

last was the bat cowl, which covered all but the mouth.  
he slid onto his head with ease, thus completing his "transformation" into Batman.

Batman then quickly went to a workshop, where various gadgets lay waiting.

he opened up the compartments of his belt  
and, stocked up on Batarangs, Smoke Bombs, Explosive Gel and anything else he felt he needed.

once done, he raced off to another part of the cave.

he found Gregory near the already running Batwing.

"Your plane is Prepped, and ready.  
I've already set it's course for Rykers."

"Good work, Gregory." said Batman, approaching the black jet

"Try to be careful, Sir.  
most incarcerated inmates aren't too friendly."

"I'll keep that in mind." said Batman, as he got into the cockpit

the Batwing's canopy closed up.  
Gregory stepped back as the jet's duct fans rose to upward.

it's thrusted charged, then burned as the Batwing flew into a long, winding tunnel.

in mere moments, it flew out of a concealed part of a mountain side  
and, roared loudly as it soared into the night sky..heading towards Ryker's Island.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**The second chapter of 'Manhattan Knight' focuses more on Daniel Cullen (hence the title) who I later reveal at the end to be New York City's Batman (Bruce Wayne is still in Gotham City)**

**the date I chose for this chapter isn't random (like most dates I choose)**

**this story takes place after 'The Gathering parts I-II' and, according to "GargWiki", that episode took place on July 9th-10th.**

**so, I made the date HERE be 'July 13th'**

**and, just to remind people that this story takes place in the year 1996, I had Daniel reference 'The World Trade Center' (which in '96, was still standing)**

**I also made a suble reference to Disney/Pixar's 'Brave' film (and, vaguely hinting at Daniel's connection to it upon viewing the ancient tapestry)**

**Also, as most readers must've figured out by now, I referenced the creator of 'Gargoyles' with the character "Gregory Weisman"**

**'Gregory' will serve as Daniel's Alfred/Lucius. and, will serve as somebody who he can talk to as both Daniel Cullen AND Batman (feel free to imagine Gregory looks just like Greg Weisman..I certainly do)**

**I also decided to give the Batcomputer an artificial intelligence similar to Iron Man's JARVIS (or, even Xanatos own COYOTE Robot)**

**after seeing the Batcomputer portrayed as such in 'Beware the Batman', I couldn't resist.**

**In order to make the Daniel Cullen Batman unique (and, not confused with Bruce Wayne) I purposely designed Daniel's Batsuit to be all black with a bronze utility belt.**

**the best example of this is the batsuit featured in Christopher Nolan's 'Dark Knight' Trilogy OR, the version of Batman featured in the CGI series 'Beware the Batman'**

**I also make a reference to the videogame 'Arkham Origins' in which Daniel primarily used the Batwing for transportation, while the Batmobile is currently being constructed in the Batcave. (I even describe them as they are in the game, as "Urban Assault Vehicle" and "Stealth Jet")**

**another reference I made to 'Arkham Origins' are the new gadgets Gregory showed Daniel. being the 'Concussion Detonator', 'Glue Grenades', and the kinetic devices that are used in the 'Shock Gloves.'**

**All three gadgets can be used in the game.**

**Also, in case anyone was wondering. the 'WayneTECH Batcave' is part of long forgotten underground catacombs.**

**the concept itself, I based on the old history channel documentary 'Cities of the Underworld' which detailed ancient structures that exist below modern cities (two episodes detailed New York)**

**although, the "catacombs underneath the city" idea has been used before in 'The Batman'**

**By now, it should be apparent that the notion of a Batman stationed in another city, and, who ISN'T Bruce Wayne is entirely based upon the 'Batman Incorporated' storyline (in which Bruce Wayne trained different people to be Batman, and stationed them in cities in every nation)**

**the LexCorp reference is also a subtle nod to most version of the Batman/Superman team-up (which usually began with Lex Luthor conspiring with The Joker)**

**this serves as a logical reason for Bruce Wayne's suspicions of David Xanatos, whose behavior in 'Gargoyles' hasn't been that different to some version of Lex Luthor.**

**I also decided to bring Elisa Maza on good terms with Daniel Cullen quickly, as she will soon know of his identity as Batman once he becomes more involved with the Manhattan Clan (she would also be the one cop who'd be more accepting of him, and not denounce him as a "harden vigilante")**


End file.
